


偷窥者-十一月

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Real Person Fiction, 伉俪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 11月 小巷吃醋半强制 公共场合 “被发现” 含着回家
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 1





	偷窥者-十一月

**Author's Note:**

> 11月 小巷吃醋
> 
> 半强制 公共场合 “被发现” 含着回家

朴珍荣拉了拉因为变瘦显得有些宽大的裤子，食指和拇指虚虚弯起圈住水杯柄，站起身慢悠悠的踏进茶水间。往日轻快稳重的步子近段时间总是很拖拉，皮鞋跟蹭在木质地板上发出算不上悦耳的声音，无意识地将人的心情也往下拖拽。

姜敏芝的目光随着消失在茶水间门口的衣角回到了电脑屏幕上，反着荧光的屏幕上满满都是今日要完成的校对内容和还需审核排版的作品文档，屏幕左下角为字句稿费据理力争的作者头像们也不停地闪烁。

可她一点想要工作的欲望都没有，眼睛放回来了，心依然牵着茶水间里的朴前辈。她才毕业不久，进入出版社也不过短短两个月的时间，很多事务还没有上手，除了端茶送水这些必备霸凌之外，有时校对一篇稿子都要重复四五遍才能完成，连她自己都怀疑文凭是不是买来的了。第一份工作总是要吃些苦头的，她默默咽下委屈承受着前辈同事们的调笑，接手那些办公室助理才要干的活，甚至因为正经工作上的困难期盼着每日都能靠跑腿度日，虽然对工作经验没有帮助，但至少不会出错，不会挨骂。

但是朴珍荣前辈是唯一一个不让她带咖啡的人，他会把自己记下外带咖啡品种的便签纸贴在助理的电脑上，然后把离死线不远却还没动过的稿子需要修改的地方标红传给自己，半威胁的叮嘱她不改完不能出办公室。还会在堆满工作延迟下班的时候给自己叫一杯奶茶，顺手扔一下脚边塞满零食包装袋的垃圾袋。要不是朴珍荣前辈的温柔对众生平等，姜敏芝难免会有些幻想。

朴珍荣前辈好像永远都是那副处事不乱的温润样子，无论什么事都胸有成竹，微笑的唇角自信又温和平静。

但是他最近变得很不一样。

朴珍荣前辈经常发呆，有时工作到一半目光就涣散开，呆滞又空洞地看着某处。呆在位置上半天也不动一下，午餐时间也愣愣的不知道在想什么，勉强才能吃进去半盒，脸颊肉眼可见的凹了下去。

同事们都很担心他的状态，见他日复一日的消瘦凑上去问，他也只是淡淡笑一笑说没什么事。看上去可不是一点事都没有的样子。临近下班的时间他就变得越低沉，总是给自己加倍的工作量，也不知道几点才能做完回家，就好像家里有什么吃人的洪水猛兽，能永远住在公司才好。

姜敏芝除了对其生活的好奇探究，今天也日常担忧着朴珍荣前辈的身体，被温柔激起的那点少女粉色心事，在两个月的朝夕相处中发酵酝酿，告白被一拖再拖，爱慕却化成浓水从眼中流淌，恨不得跑到爱慕对象身边渗进他的心看看到底在想什么。但她只能躲在文件电脑后头，悄悄的用眼神追逐着，偶尔对上一眼都能让她丧失十分钟的理智。

她的心思集中不到工作上，这会又跟着楼下办公室飘上来的炒面味乱飘。茶水间里传来清脆的破裂声瞬间抓回了她的脑袋。

“前辈怎么了吗？”

姜敏芝的座位就在茶水间前面，她迅速跑了进去，看见地上破碎的马克杯、泼了一地的咖啡和手足无措望着她的朴珍荣。她转身从桌子上抽了几张纸巾递了过去，又从门背后提出拖把打扫。

“谢谢啊……”

朴珍荣也没想到，自己已经神经敏感到手机震动都能吓着的程度。距离那段短信电话骚扰的时间已经过去了很久，他也一直把手机调成静音模式，今天偶尔开了声音，却勾起了曾经的恐惧，下意识缩了缩肩膀，手中的马克杯就掉在了地上，鞋子裤脚都被溅上了咖啡，整个人都晕晕乎乎的。

“前辈真的没事吗？最近状态很不好啊。”

姜敏芝一边拖地一边向上瞟观察着朴珍荣的神色，看到朴珍荣又要发呆，忍不住问了一句。

“啊？……没什么，就是最近太累了。”

“没事给自己堆了这么多工作当然累啦。”姜敏芝捻起破碎的陶瓷放进塑料袋里，掉落到底部遇上同伴还会发出清脆的问好声。

“前辈是想赶快升职吗？暂时没机会啦~”她抬起头，给朴珍荣使了个眼色，凑近了些神神秘秘地说，“听说是金源前辈升了正科。”

说完又很是遗憾的样子，眼神时不时飘过来在朴珍荣瘦削的脸颊上徘徊。

“科长退休怎么说也该朴前辈上位啊，做了两年的副科轮也该轮到了，金源前辈就这样硬生生高您一头，事情都是副科干的，他本来就不怎么做事，这下就更清闲了。”

女孩语气里的打抱不平毫不遮掩，朴珍荣笑着摸了个纸杯重新接了一杯咖啡，棕色的液体冒着温热的香气咕嘟嘟落在杯子里，给他胸前挂着的眼镜蒙上了一层雾气。

“别在背后议论领导啊，再说了，我也懒得升上去，情愿对着电脑天昏地暗，也不要待在会议室里假惺惺的相互奉承推诿。”

他被长时间的压迫，处于巨大的恐惧之中，心情实在算不上好，语气也不像平日里那么活泼轻快，听起来总带着苦闷，连带着茶水间的气氛也莫名的低迷。

正巧外头传来一阵欢呼，姜敏芝探出脑袋听了一耳朵，对着举着杯子迷茫的朴珍荣说道：“金源前辈晚上聚餐，前辈也去吧，就当放松一下了？”

女孩子的邀请是很难拒绝的，特别是不带私心的邀请。朴珍荣时隔多日和同事们一起下班，电梯里挤满了没什么营养的笑话和以表尊重的随意笑声，他站在角落里无所适从，没有归属感，却莫名的感到安全，仿佛在这电梯间的角落里就是世界上最安全的处所，有这些人在前面挡着，什么样的风、什么样的人都无法靠近他。

可惜电梯从十四楼下降到一楼只需要不到五十秒，这短短五十秒能够给予的幸福在踏出写字楼的瞬间荡然无存。

离开了狭小电梯间的角落，人群也三三两两的分开了，他看见了噩梦站在面前。

林在范来接他了。

那个男人的头发被撩了上去，露出光洁的额头和眉目，眼皮上的两颗小痣好像更显眼了一点。他一手扶着车顶歪歪地靠着，两脚交叠把腿拉得更长了，那副居高临下的表情惹不起多大的厌恶，甚至有种让人甘心被他的皮鞋踩在脸上的冲动。不得不说穿着西装靠在车门口的林在范就是个人形杀器，敞开的外套和解开了两颗扣子的黑色衬衫一点也不严谨，却将深沉的荷尔蒙用力的推了出来，从头到脚都是男人的味道。不了解他的人都会被那冷峻的外貌气质所吸引，连跟在朴珍荣身后的姜敏芝看着那个又酷又飒的男人都不禁红了红脸颊。

朴珍荣看到林在范的第一眼就开始不自觉的打颤，他用尽力气才克制住不在同事面前显露出来，眼睛死死的盯着林在范，生怕一移开就不能及时发现他的动作，害怕他在这么多人面前做出什么惊天动地的事情。

他的手放在外套口袋里握紧了拳头，看着林在范一步步走过来，下意识和大家拉开了距离。

“抱歉，下次在一起聚吧，今天我就不去了。”说着就要走，却被姜敏芝一把拉住了手臂。

她今天做好了告白的准备，说什么也不能浪费这次机会。

“前辈，是你朋友来接你的吗？”

朴珍荣被姜敏芝突然的肢体接触吓了一跳，慌乱的想要挣脱，却被抓得更紧，下意识往林在范那边看去，越发的慌张起来。

“可以一起去啊，叫上你朋友一起。”姜敏芝拖着朴珍荣的手臂，力气大的惊人，那或许是渴望抓住爱情的力量。“等会我有话对你说啊。”

朴珍荣突然意识到了什么，带着惊恐和不可思议的眼睛直直对上姜敏芝，脱口而出的话让姜敏芝顿时愣在了原地。

“你最好永远都不要说。”

“放开我！”

“可是……”姜敏芝还想在挽留一会，朴珍荣的眼神像遭遇了天敌的食草动物一样脆弱，带着一丝难以启齿的乞求，让她动容。

那个男人不知什么时候走到了他们身边，握住了姜敏芝的手腕，轻易的就将女孩子的手拉了下来。明明是调笑的语气，却让人从心底打了个冷颤。

“不能参加你们的聚会真可惜，有什么事可以现在说，我要带他回去了。”

姜敏芝看着林在范的眼睛，仿佛里面盛了冬日潭水，又黑又冷，迫使她低下头去。

“没……没什么要说的…”

“那我们就先走了。”

那个男人拉住朴珍荣的手腕像拖玩具一样把朴珍荣带在身后甩进车里，几秒之后就消失在了她的视野里。

“朴珍荣走了？”金源从边上凑过来问。

见姜敏芝点了点头，才松口气一样的继续说道，“哎呀，那个男人是他朋友？看起来挺可怕的，走了也好。”

说着拉了拉姜敏芝的手臂，“走吧，我们去吃饭。”

朴珍荣死死扣着膝盖上摆着的公文包，脖子差点被他拗成了直角，低垂着脑袋连个眼神都不敢递在驾驶座上的那人身上。林在范靠着椅背一手搭在方向盘上，右手伸过去抚摸朴珍荣的后脑，修竹般细长的手指探进发丝里，手掌的贴合让朴珍荣害怕下一秒就会被抓住头发扯起脑袋。

索性那手掌只是单纯的拂过，最终搭在了后脖子上，细长的指尖落在颈侧，有节奏的点着。下班路堵得很，前头一片红色的灯晃得人脑袋发晕，天色又暗的厉害，朴珍荣只能透过那红光瞄见林在范的倒影。他有些心虚，暗自祈祷着林在范能保持沉默直到回家，就算是多么痛苦的惩罚他都忍了。

想到这他鼻子使劲的酸了酸，不知不觉中逃避恐惧将顺从作为了第一行动，那麻木也该迟早上场了，到时候林在范觉得没意思了，一切都可以结束了。

希冀混着委屈让他深深呼了一口气，朴珍荣从外套口袋里掏出静音的手机，果不其然收到了姜敏芝的几条问候。他犹豫着到底是看一下还是直接删掉，下意识去看林在范的脸色，正对上林在范添了点恶心笑意的眼睛，后背的冷汗刷一下冒了上来。

“刚刚那个同事的信息？”

朴珍荣迅速的点着屏幕删掉了姜敏芝的信息，嗯了一声回应他。

林在范对他的反应很是满意没有再追问，降下了点车窗让外头傍晚的凉风扑进来清醒一下发胀的头脑。

“你想去吗？”

“什么？”

“那个聚会。”

林在范不是没有过监禁朴珍荣的想法，只不过找不到合适的借口而一拖再拖。他有时看见朴珍荣深更半夜还要爬起来偷摸着跑书房处理工作，第二天熬的两眼通红的样子，再加上刚刚朴珍荣和同事们走出大楼，见到他之前挂着的浅笑，都让他放弃找个冠冕堂皇的借口，直接把人往家里一锁，朴珍荣就永远只是他一个人的了。

这样可就太好了。

“啊……没有，只是后辈缠的烦了，所以才答应的。”

“那个女孩子喜欢你，你看不出来。”

朴珍荣心里咯噔一下，林在范果然还是注意到了姜敏芝，他故作镇定的回答道：“是么？新来的实习生而已，没怎么注意。”

堵着的车排成了一条红色长龙，蜿蜿蜒蜒的盘在马路上，缓慢的向前移动着，外头开始响起不耐烦的喇叭声，一声声也催着朴珍荣冒出冷汗。

“哦。”

“可我不喜欢有人觊觎我的东西。”

搭在后脖子的手掌带着炽热的温度拂过朴珍荣凉下来的身体，按在了他的喉结上。

“他们在哪里聚餐。”

“你要干什么？”

林在范爱惨了朴珍荣瞪大眼睛惊慌的样子，通常那种表情都是因为自己，这次也是，却是为了其他人。

“你告诉我，我就不做什么。”

黑色的轿车从车流中窜出驶进街角已经是四十分钟后的事情了，随着嘎吱一声隐进了没有路灯的小巷里。周围都是霓虹灯高挂的酒家夜店，夜生活才刚刚开始，巷口都是进出的人群，没有一个人注意停着的车子，这条后门的巷子仿佛被两边分隔开自成世界，哪里都融不进去。

“你怎么来这里了？！”

朴珍荣认出了旁边就是聚餐的酒店，心里突然一紧。

“你不是说了不做什么的吗？”

“这么担心她啊。”

林在范熄了火，单手拉松了领带，将降下的车窗又升了上去，密闭的车厢里顿时被填满令人惊慌的低气压荷尔蒙。

“下车，还是你想在车里？”

“什么？”朴珍荣愣了一下才反应过来林在范的意思，苍白的脸上升起红晕，不敢置信的哆嗦着。

“你不是说……”

“我不会对她做什么，但是对你就不一样了。”

男人的耐心大概再来的路上就被消磨的差不多了，自顾自的下了车走到副驾驶旁拉开车门把朴珍荣拽了出来。

朴珍荣从未想过除了地铁上的那一次，自己还有在公共场合挨肏的机会，他木木地被按在车上，后知后觉的反抗也只换来了林在范更加粗暴的对待。

“怕了？在公司勾引别人的时候怎么就不怕呢？”

“既然知道会惹我生气当初就不应该施舍那点温柔。”

“你不知道他们看你的眼神有多么露骨，多么令人厌恶。”

“男人、女人都一样，我真想把你锁在家里哪里都不准去。”

“能把你做成娃娃就好了。”

炽热的呼吸打在耳边，林在范的舌唇顺着耳廓一直舔吻到侧颈，像突然想起什么一样，满是怒意的咬住了肩颈的软肉，鲜红的血丝从齿缝中逃逸出来，舌尖一卷那腥气便被再次咽进了喉咙。

刚刚还在后颈温柔抚摸的手掌拉起衬衫从下摆里探了进去，好不怜惜地将衬衫扣子扯开，深秋夜风凉，朴珍荣胸前的乳粒迅速战栗起来，被林在范的手指掐捏着变成深红。小巧的奶尖在指缝指甲中辗转被掐着搓揉着，他的力气很大，不像往常那样轻柔的抚摸，一阵一阵的刺痛让朴珍荣毫无快感而言，相比起爱抚，更像是施刑。

通常林在范最爱他的唇，微厚的唇瓣含起来很有质感，粉嫩的唇被尖齿噬咬着变得红肿发烫，咬破嘴唇流出的血液似乎都带着蜜桃的甜，每每要结痂的时候都会再附上去吸吮，直到被自己挣脱。

可是这次林在范依旧咬着他的肩膀，力度丝毫不减，来发泄怒火。朴珍荣深刻的意识到，这场性爱只是单纯的泄欲释放，恐怕是一点怜惜和宠爱都没有。

林在范一手揉捏着朴珍荣薄弱的胸脯，将那两点玩到脆弱，碰一下就抖一下，却发现朴珍荣死咬着下唇坚持着不肯发出任意一点声音，痛呼也好呻吟也好，只要是自己给他的他就该全盘接受，而现在朴珍荣的沉默自然被视作了无声的反抗和怨恨。

“行啊，咬的紧一点，一点声音都不要发出来。”

他将另一只手向下解开了西装裤，金属的皮带扣敲击在车门上发出叮当的声音。林在范的手伸进裤子里揉捏着臀瓣，不用看都知道一定留下了深红的指印。柔软的臀瓣细腻的皮肤紧贴着手指蹭在手掌上，平日里爱不释手的白肉此刻在林在范手中被揉圆搓扁，随着身体的消瘦唯一没变的只有这臀肉的手感，一把抓住像水一样从指缝中延出去，像熟透的水果，用不着狠狠一掐就能溢出汁水。

林在范粗鲁的动作带起的痛感让朴珍荣更加清醒，微厚的下唇被咬出了血，他却没有一点要舔舐的欲望，生怕打开牙关探出舌尖就会带出痛呼换来更激烈的痛楚。他以为林在范在这样的地方顶多过过手瘾，狠狠打他几下就能结束，没想到后臀贴上火热粗硬的东西，瞬间打消了他天真幼稚的想法。

“不行的，进不来的！”

林在范不知何时解开了裤子，炽热滚烫的硬挺抵着臀缝，龟头分泌的黏液随着蹭动沾在了股间，滑腻地让人害怕。没有润滑，自己根本承受不了林在范的性器，进不去倒还好，万一进去了，不知道要在床上躺多少天，就完全被林在范掌控了。

“相信自己，可以的。”

林在范扶着柱身，终于放开破皮的小朱果用来掰开白嫩的臀瓣，他想象着雪白的屁股上斑驳交错的指痕，恨不得低下头咬上一口细腻的臀肉，让牙印也留在上面。没有润滑进的很辛苦，被撕裂的痛感从尾椎直直窜上来攻击着眼睛鼻子，本该下面流的水都涌到了上头，把朴珍荣瘦削的脸颊糊的乱七八糟，看起来更可怜了。

他紧咬着手臂用唇瓣感受跳动的脉搏来印证自己还活着的事实，这么痛，怎么不直接痛死算了，还能拉林在范垫背。没有润滑剂的辅助林在范进的很缓慢，堪堪入了前端就被卡住了。不太好受，但他依然凑到朴珍荣耳边挑衅。

“你看，这不是进来了吗。”

“只能说你天赋异禀，这么缺男人？在公司里也发浪吧？”

“电梯间？茶水间？还是安全通道的楼梯角落？和谁在哪里做过，你可真骚。”

肠壁带着炽热的高温吮吸裹夹着林在范的性器，层层叠叠的包裹着，像泡进了一汪温泉。林在范想象着浅色的穴口和翻出的粉嫩肠肉，轻轻地向前挺动，一点一点将性器没入。朴珍荣被林在范的动作压在车旁，赤裸的胸脯和因为疼痛疲软的性器撞在车上，冰凉的触感让痛感更加清晰。

林在范把朴珍荣按住，破开肠肉用力挺弄，粗硬的阴茎蹭过敏感脆弱的前列腺叫他浑身一抖，盖不住的快感迅雷一般升起，像海浪拍打岸边的岩石把他死死压制着。朴珍荣尝试着收缩穴道好让林在范快点射出来结束这场痛苦的性爱，却听见从巷口传来熟悉的人声。

没有朴珍荣的聚餐对于姜敏芝来说结束的过于快了，她放下酒杯打算提前退场，金源挽留失败，只能把她送到门口，准备把她送上车。

偏偏他们好死不死站在巷口，朴珍荣只能出声哀求林在范回到车里，一在后座趴下，就被林在范提着腰狠狠的肏干。

高温的肠道过分的舒适，起初的干涩也有了前液的润滑，抽插不再那么困难。林在范按住朴珍荣的双手举高，伏在朴珍荣的背上噬咬他的后颈，像黑暗角落里交配的猫科动物一样，不断地挺动。

“他们看过来了。”

“挡风玻璃没贴膜哦。”

被发现的恐惧让朴珍荣不由自主留了更多的泪，他偏过头艰难的看向林在范，浑身抖个不停，像下雨天被人遗弃的小猫崽，只能依靠破烂纸箱里最后一块棉布汲取热量，他把他的心理，身体和生命全权交给了林在范，放弃了自尊、自由就为了那几张照片几段录像来保全自己“安静”的生活，难道还是不肯放过他吗。

可怜兮兮的朴珍荣想多脆弱的白花，让人想要好好保护的同时摧毁他，冰凉的肌肤覆着一层冷汗，摸上去滑腻无比，林在范加快了动作，捏着朴珍荣的腰侧狠狠撞进他的身体，在最深处射了出来。

“含着，我们回家。”

黑色的轿车滑过黑夜的道路，炫耀似的打开了车窗，冲站在小巷口的两人按了按喇叭。

“操，停里面那么久也不知道在干什么。”

金源和姜敏芝分开两边让车子通过，女孩子一低头就能看见车窗后面那个乖戾英俊的男人，副驾驶没有人，貌似是躺在了后座。车子没有停留多久，迅速的驶了出去混入黑暗。

道路旁的路灯扫进车里，找到了前座的林在范的脸颊上，他得意的透过镜子看向后座蜷缩着的朴珍荣，满意的笑了。


End file.
